Plush Toy Sharky
by Rinatsu
Summary: Squalo wakes up one day to find his precious plush toy, Sharky, missing. What will he do? And what if he finds out that it is with Xanxus? What will his reaction be? Sorry...no pairings...Forgive me!


**Rin: Another one shot! ^^**

**Fran: You like writing one shot a lot don't you…**

**Rin: Yeah…I don't know why….XD**

**Fran: DISCLAIMER! Rin does not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or any of the characters/things in it…**

**Rin: Aww…Thanks for helping me! ^^ -hugs-**

**Fran: Now hurry…I want to see how bossu and that long hair idiotic commander fight it out with each other…**

**Rin: Hai, hai~!**

* * *

><p>"VROOOIII! Where did it go?" The peaceful and quiet morning of the Varia headquarters was broken by a loud and annoying voice.<p>

"Ushishishi~ The prince would prefer it if you shut that damn mouth of yours and not scream so early in the morning…It's annoying…" Bel was the first to barge in to Squalo's room after hearing the commotion.

"Bel-senpai…It's fake prince…" Fran added in his usual monotone voice as he entered afterwards along with the other Varia members.

Stab. Stab. "The prince would prefer it if you too shut that freaking damn mouth of yours…Or do you want me to shut it for you?" Bel threatened Fran with his knives, yet again.

"Itai, senpai…You really shouldn't be so violent and sadistic…" Fran provoked Bel, yet again… "Mou~ You're disturbing my beauty sleep, Squalo…" Lussuria complained in a corner.

"Who the hell gives a damn about your beauty sleep?" Squalo screamed back, with his almighty voice. "Shh! Do you people want to wake the boss up?" Levi warned at one side.

Everyone except Squalo and Fran shuddered to the thought of waking their boss up and the consequences of doing so.

Squalo continued to scream as he turned his whole room upside down. "Ushishishi~ What are you missing anyways?" Bel asked, wondering what had made Squalo so worried and and angry.

"It's something _VERY_ precious to me…So, you brats shouldn't ask!" Fran suddenly had a look as though a light bulb had lighted up in his brain.

"If you're looking for _'Sharky'_, I think it's with bossu…" Squalo turned around in surprise. "VOOOIII! How the hell do you know about _'Sharky'_?"

Each of the Varia members (except Squalo and Fran…) suddenly realised what Squalo was looking for and immediately burst into laughter.

"Oh….I saw it a few days ago while I was hiding in your room…" Fran continued effortlessly. "What the hell are you doing in my room?" Squalo asked, enraged.

"I was hiding from Bel-senpai….He was chasing me with those odd shaped knives of his…" After Squalo heard this, he immediately dashed out of his room.

He had no time to meddle around with those brats anymore. He had to get 'Sharky' back.

Squalo slowly opened Xanxus bedroom door, also quite frightened that Xanxus might kill him.

Oh…God…Squalo blinked his eyes several times to get a clearer view of what he had just seen.

Xanxus was cuddled up with_ 'Sharky'_ on the bed, and wait…was that a smile on his face? Unbelievable…

He then stood there stunned for a few minutes before quietly retreating out of Xanxus room, and slowly closing the door.

"Wow…" Fran said at a corner, his face still expressionless. "Ushishishi~ So unreal…" Bel chuckled quietly at another side. "Bossu…" Lussuria was shocked and so was Levi.

By that time, every Varia member had already gathered outside Xanxus room to view the _spectacular_ scene.

"Ahem…We should be preparing breakfast now…So, let's go!" Squalo ordered in an amazingly, calm voice.

"Hn. Scums…I'll teach them a lesson later…" What they didn't know was, Xanxus knew that everyone saw that 'scene', but just didn't care to kill them…._yet_…

Soon, Xanxus went back to sleep with _'Sharky'_ as the other Varia members tried their best to pretend that nothing had happened…

But… It was a truly _spectacular_ scene…

**-The End-**

* * *

><p><strong>Rin: I'm done! I've gotta say, I'm most proud of this one shot so far! –grins- =^v^=<strong>

**Fran: Hmm…Was pretty good, but no fighting? That's just sad…**

**Rin: Sorry…Kinda prefer this type of ending…**

**Squalo: VOOOIII! What rubbish is this?**

**Rin: I'm ignoring you…R&R are appreciated! ^^**


End file.
